This study compares the effectiveness of Lisuride versus Bromocriptine in a randomized, double-blind, two-period, crossover clinical trial. Patient responses to treatment are measured clinically using a modified Columbia rating scale and objectively be computerized sensing equipment. Adverse drug effects are monitored throughout the trial. The report of this trial has been accepted by Neurology. This project is now completed.